Screwing Up Your Date
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's 8th month date, and Blaine got a surprise for Kurt at the Lima Bean coffee shop. But when Santana and Sebastian are in the same coffee shop, what will happen to Kurt and Blaine's date? Klaine & Sebtana one-shot.


_**Authors Note: Hi Glee fandom! I'm skyesweetcherry, (you can call me cherry), and I'm new in this fandom. See, I am a hard shipper of Sebtana (Sebastian and Santana... Just the Smooth Criminal performance...), and I got this little idea of writing this one-shot. The main idea was a Sebtana interaction, but I decided to create a klaine storyline. This is like a new improvement for me, because I don't ship klaine (I don't hate it, but I don't ship it), and also it's like a new start in a new fandom. I'll be writing stories for Glee, and I hope you like them. Also, my main language isn't English, so if I commit some grammar errors, then you'll know why.**_

**To the people who already know me, I hope you also like this story. **

__**Hope you all have a great day, and that you like this short one-shot! :)**

**Note: Yes, I posted this story first on Tumblr (I tagged it with skyesweetcherry) so if it seems familiar, then you'll know why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Screwing Up Your Date<strong>

Blaine and Kurt were so happily sitting at their usual table at the Lima Bean coffee shop. It was their "Happy 8 months" date, and Blaine had some surprise prepared for Kurt.

"I'm so happy we have been dating for so long" Kurt said to Blaine while he put his hand over his.

"Me too, Kurt." Blaine answered and gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze and a smile. "Actually, I was really looking forward for this day, because I have something to tell you..." Blaine started, and that made Kurt get all those excited feelings about what is Blaine going to say to him.

"Go on, I'm listening..." Kurt managed to stutter, and by now, he was all nervous.

"Since the very first moment I met you, I thought you were something special. And now that we are celebrating our 8th month anniversary, I want to say: Would you-" Blaine was abruptly interrupted by Santana Lopez storming onto the coffee shop and going directly to their table.

"Kurt! I need your help." Santana said in her inpatient tone she always uses while sitting down. Blaine couldn't help but make a mad face, but he held his anger, and waited for Kurt to solve this problem.

"What can I help you with?" Kurt said to Santana, perfectly fine. He had lost all his nervousness, but still he wondered what Blaine was going to say.

"I need help on how to win Brittany back." Santana said to Kurt while she bit her lower lip. Kurt wasn't surprised on the words he was hearing.

"But isn't Brittany going out again with Artie?" he asked innocently and confused, while Blaine just sighed.

Santana was shocked, but she decided to cover it and put on the snarky attitude. "Well yes, isn't that obvious?" She said.

"Kind of. She told me that you two broke up for something bad that you did, and that Artie decided to give her a second chance." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, so everything's cleared out now, you and Brittany broke up and she is dating Artie, done." Blaine said interrupting the conversation between Kurt and Santana, and she just narrowed his eyes at him. "So can I continue?"

"Blondie dumped Santana for the wheelchair dude?" A male voice coming from the entrance holding a coffee exclaimed with shock in his voice. Santana recognized the voice perfectly and she immediately froze.

"Why do you care?" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "Seriously, you're always here." He said mad. Clearly, the male was Sebastian Smythe, the now leader of the Warblers.

"Who said I didn't?" Sebastian questioned Kurt, and that just made Blaine's headache grew stronger.

"So you can't get enough. Apart from coming here to see my boyfriend, you still have to annoy me and also my friends. Unbelievable." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who said I was here to see Blaine? I have other reasons to be here." Sebastian said, and Santana turned to give him a shocked look, while he just answered with a wink. Blaine, even if he was annoyed, could see what was happening between those two, and he sighed with relief. At least he won't have any more trouble with Sebastian. While Blaine's hopes of this dilemma getting solved were 50%, they all immediately disappeared when Brittany came to the coffee shop with Artie in his wheelchair.

The tension that was present in the room was just too much when both couples shared looks, but no one dared to speak. Sebastian moved to Santana's side, and Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Britt and Artie, did you want to join us on our coffee?" He said still not realizing the situation.

"No, we came to take some coffee." Artie said.

"Yes, and I already see you're taking coffee with someone else... Let the couples be together and happy." Brittany said, and Kurt choked on his coffee.

"WHAT?" Kurt managed to yell while still coughing. Blaine had to help him.

"Britt... I can explain." Santana said.

"No. Artie just gave me a second chance and I'm so happy with him and..." Brittany sighed. "I wish you the best, even if Sebastian is a pain in the ass." She smiled, and then waved to Kurt and Blaine, and left with Artie.

"Two gone, two left..." Blaine whispered to himself.

Kurt then stood up and pointed at Sebastian. "YOU! You little meerkat face! First you were a gay man-whore trying to steal Blaine away from me and now you ruin Santana's relationship with Britt! You are a-" Kurt started and was all angered, but then Santana stopped him.

"Kurt, what happens between me and Twink is my problem." She said and Kurt kept quiet and sat down. Sebastian looked at her and then smirked.

"I've got to go anyway." Santana said and then she left the place, with Sebastian's coffee in hand, and he just stood there, and it was an awkward silence between both three.

"Now don't hate me, I'm not gonna try to steal Blaine away from you. I've got better interests now..." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have a thousand reasons to hate your guts." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and took a sip of his coffee, and Sebastian just smirked, nodded and left. Minutes after, Blaine and Kurt saw that both Santana and Sebastian were leaving the place in the same car, and now for Kurt that felt strange, while Blaine was just relieved that they were gone.

"So back to what I was saying before they interrupted abruptly, I-" Blaine started again, but the ringtone of Kurt's phone was heard. Kurt got his phone, and muttered a 'Sorry' to Blaine. After Kurt finished his phone call, he was shocked, grabbing his coat and bag. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked him.

"I totally forgot that today was Rachel and Finn's wedding rehearsal! My dad just called me, and they want me there. I'm so sorry; can you tell me what you were going to say tomorrow?" Kurt pleaded with his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. It was nothing important." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Oh thank you. I love you!" He said and kissed Blaine on the lips quickly and left, and Blaine was alone sitting with his coffee in hand.

_Wedding_, Blaine thought and smirked, opening his empty cup of coffee and getting the ring that was inside of it. He saved it in his pocket, and left the coffee shop. Of course, everything that he had planned was ruined, but still he decided to tell Kurt the next month.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
